Beyond the Rift
by Zencrow
Summary: Ezreal has had Lux on his mind for a very long time. "Beyond the Rift" Will show what really goes on for Ezreal after a game of League of Legends is finished. This is the beginning of my *hopefully* long series of stories based around the pair. NOTE: This is the first Fanfiction that I've ever written. Suggestions would be lovely!


The evening sky was starting to turn dark when Ezreal finally arrived at home. Before turning off his car, he eyed the clock: 6:00 P. young man sighed in relief, reaching for the radio and tuned it to his favorite station- classic rock. He ran his fingers through his sandy-blonde hair while reaching his other arm down to the side of his chair, slowly tilting the seat back. Ezreal looked upwards through the window on the roof of his vehicle, his bright blue eyes tracking the stars. Nights like this are those worth remembering.

Ezreal spent the majority of his day on the Rift, and even though going against his toughest counter, his team was able to pull through and prevail. Lux, his support, was able to mend his wounds to the best of her ability before they both departed to their homes. Thinking of Lux always put Ezreal in a good mood. They'd shared many adventures together; although, near the beginning of their friendship, Ezreal preferred to act alone. It was getting to the point where Ezreal wanted to ask Lux to be his partner- but not only on the rift. In a way, she was always on his mind. More often than not, Ezreal needed to refrain from thinking about her sexually, although in recent days it was getting quite hard not to.  
In the past, Ezreal had trouble catching on to social cues and flirtations from other people. He'd never been in a relationship before and spent the majority of his time going on adventures alone. His hometown was very quiet to begin with, but being away from society for so long has started taking a toll on the young explorer. Being around Lux has changed Ezreal for the better. He felt like he could be open with her, and she made him happier than he quite possibly had ever been before. Ezreal knew he wanted something more with Lux, and his body was very quick to make that fact blatantly obvious.

Ezreal's stomach started growling loudly. He hadn't eaten today, aside from the small biscuits he purchased from the shop a few hours earlier. After laying back for what seemed like hours, he straightened up and turned off his car, removing the key from the ignition. Shivering from the cold, fall air, Ezreal swiftly walked up the stairs to his apartment and fumbled for his keys. After walking over the threshold and closing the door tight, he slumped across the living room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the last can of Mountain Dew that had been waiting for him all day. Ezreal's bright eyes saddened almost immediately as he snapped the can open and shut the fridge closed with his foot. Bringing the cold drink to his lips, Ezreal drank heavily. He wiped his mouth and cursed under his breath. There was nothing to eat, which meant he was going to have to work extra hard tomorrow to be able to afford food. After finishing his soda, he crushed the can in his fist and tossed it into the recycling bin.

Taking off his goggles and flinging them onto the couch, he strayed into the bathroom where he began to strip his clothes. He first slid the cold, steel glove off of his left hand. He gently placed it on the small pedestal nearby and cracked his knuckles firmly. He then removed his jacket and scarf, unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor. Tossing his clothes aside, he stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked over his body. It was littered with the scars left from recent battles on Summoner's Rift. He touched the giant gash Draven had left on his side only a few hours earlier and let out a loud groan; the pain was almost unbearable.

After the pain finally subsided, Ezreal slipped his fingers into his undergarments, tugged gently and slowly pulled them down to his ankles, goosebumps starting to form on his arms. Leaning over, he turned the faucet on and let the water flow from the shower head for a while. Steam quickly filled the small bathroom. He ran his fingers through his hair and slowly stepped into the shower. Ezreal let the hot water pour over his face and stream down his body. Life had been very stressful for the young explorer. He felt like he was never able to catch a break. Ezreal closed his eyes and held his breath, thinking about his adventures to Shurima and that one time he snuck into the Demacian Empire to meet up with Lux.

He grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his hand, relaxed his body and began to scrub his hair. Humming softly to himself, he tried his best to rinse it out, soap bubbles streaming down his face and onto his chest. Ezreal grabbed the body wash and started to massage the soap into his skin. After cleaning the majority of his body, he looked down towards his penis. It was the only thing left. Ezreal hadn't even touched himself in a while, and relaxing in the car tonight certainly made him feel nice.

He leaned back against the slippery shower wall and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He closed his eyes and Lux immediately clouded his mind. He smiled and began to slowly stroke his shaft. Biting his lip slightly, Ezreal let out a soft moan as he gripped his cock in the palm of his right hand and picked up his pace. He rubbed the tip of his penis with his thumb, gently massaging his balls with the other hand. As Ezreal let out a sigh of relief, his naked body slowly slid down the shower wall until he was sitting inside the tub, the water pelted his cock, which certainly helped stimulate the feeling. After a few more quick pulls, Ezreal came, his cum shooting upwards onto the shower curtain. He let go of himself for a few moments to catch his breath, looking down at his hard, stiff dick that was now standing straight upright. His heart was racing and he could feel his penis still pulsating from complete pleasure.

He heard a sudden knock on the front door. Frantically, Ezreal tried his best to rinse the rest of the soap off of his body and bring his boner down. He jumped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off, running across the house to the front door and swung it wide open.

"Oh, hi, Lux…" Ezreal's heart skipped a few beats as he tried to avoid contact with the girl. He turned away and started walking back towards the bathroom.

Lux's eyes widened and she blushed violently, covering her mouth. "Ez… Ezreal!?"

"What's the matter…?" Ezreal responded, still out of breath. He ran his fingers through his wet hair again.

Lux pointed to him nervously. "You're..… NAKED! Go cover up! Put a towel on… or… or SOMETHING!"

Ezreal looked down at his bare body and was too afraid to speak or even make a sound. Thankfully, enough time had passed and his penis was flaccid once more. He rushed back to the bathroom while trying his best to cover his manhood. He leaned over the sink and looked himself straight in the mirror, his face twisted in extreme terror, his body shaking. How the hell is he going to walk back out there without everything being extremely awkward?

After a few quiet, tense minutes, Ezreal took a deep breath, wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. He walked out into the living room, half expecting Lux to have left, but she was still standing there in disbelief.

"I'm… I'm terribly sorry you had to see that, Lux. I really didn't realize…"

"It's… okay, Ezreal." Lux interrupted, her voice shaking. "I think I need to sit down for a while. I actually came here to ask you a question."


End file.
